Shawn Spencer/Gallery
Season One Pilot Pilotshawn1.png Pilotshawn2.png Pilotshawn4.png Pilotshawn5.png Pilotshawn6.png Pilotshawn7.png Pilotshawn9.png PIlotshawn10.png pilotshawn11.png pilotshawn12.png pilotshawn13.png pilotshawn14.png Spellingg Bee SBshawn1.png SBshawn2.png SBshawn3.png SBshawn4.png SBshawn5.png Sbshawn6.png SBshawn7.png SBshawn8.png SBshawn9.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece SHYshawn1.png SHYshawn2.png SHYshawn3.png SHYshawn4.png SHYshawn5.png SHYshawn6.png SHYshawn7.png SHYshawn8.png SHYshawn9.png SHYshawn10.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband-Smokers Okay, No Pets WSHshawn1.png WSHshawn2.png WSHshawn3.png WSHshawn4.png WSHshawn5.png WSHshawn6.png WSHshawn7.png WSHshawn8.png WSHshawn9.png 9 Lives 9Lshawn1.png 9Lshawn2.png 9Lshawn3.png 9Lshawn4.png 9Lshawn5.png 9Lshawn6.png 9Lshawn7.png 9Lshawn8.png 9Lshawn9.png Weekend Warriors WWshawn1.png WWshawn2.png WWshawn3.png WWshawn4.png WWshawn5.png WWshawn6.png WWshawn7.png WWshawn8.png Wwshawn9.png Who Ya Gonna Call? HGshawn1.png HGshawn2.png HGshawn3.png HGshawn4.png HGshawn5.png HGshawn6.png Shawn vs. The Red Phantom Who Ya Gonna Call? SPshawn1.png SPshawn2.png Spshawn3.png SPshawn4.png Spshawn5.png Spshawn6.png Spshawn7.png Spshawn8.png Forget Me Not 109.PNG 110.PNG Looking.PNG 116j.PNG 120.PNG Lunch.PNG 138.png Readin.PNG 144.PNG 149.PNG 155.PNG 156.PNG 164.PNG 166.PNG 168.PNG 180.PNG 182.PNG From the Earth to the Starbucks Earth Starbucks 01.png Earth Starbucks 05.png Earth Starbucks 06.png Earth Starbucks 07.png Earth Starbucks 08.png Earth Starbucks 09.png Earth Starbucks 10.png Earth Starbucks 12.png Earth Starbucks 14.png Earth Starbucks 15.png Earth Starbucks 16.png Earth Starbucks 18.png Earth Starbucks 22.png Earth Starbucks 24.png Earth Starbucks 29.png Earth Starbucks 33.png Earth Starbucks 38.png Earth Starbucks 34.png Earth Starbucks 42.png Earth Starbucks 49.png Earth Starbucks 53.png Earth Starbucks 52.png Earth Starbucks 55.png Earth Starbucks 58.png Earth Starbucks 59.png Earth Starbucks 60.png Earth Starbucks 61.png Earth Starbucks 63.png Earth Starbucks 66.png Earth Starbucks 69.png Earth Starbucks 74.png Earth Starbucks 77.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNshawn1.png HMNshawn2.png HMNshawn3.png HMNshawn4.png HMnshawn5.png HMNshawn6.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder CWMshawn2.png CWMshawn3.png CWMshawn4.png CWMshawn5.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHshawn1.png PKHshawn2.png PKHshawn3.png PKhshawn4.png PKHshawn5.png PKHshawn6.png PKhshawn7.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMshawn1.png GSMshawn2.png GSMshawn3.png GSMshawn4.png GSMshawn5.png GSMshawn6.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast SBTshawn1.png SBTshawn2.png SBTshawn3.png SBTshawn4.png SBTshawn5.png SBTshawn6.png SBTshawn7.png SBTshawn8.png Season Two American Duos ADshawn1.png ADshawn2.png ADshawn3.png ADshawn4.png ADshawn5.png ADshawn6.png ADshawn7.png 65 Million Years Off 139.PNG No longer popular.png 141.PNG 142.PNG Murder.PNG Shawn's dino.png Offthecase.PNG 147.PNG 148.PNG 150.PNG spencerr1.png 151.PNG Intervension.PNG 158.PNG untitledhh.png Evidence.PNG Holes.PNG Talking abouit the find.png 181.PNG nn.png Shawn and everyone.png Psy vs. Psy 101.PNG Head detective.png Friends.PNG working a case.png Shawn being shawn.png Why.PNG 1208.PNG Building something.png Buidling.png 130.PNG 131.PNG Cooking.PNG 142kissing.PNG Shawn and gus.png 147henry.PNG 151steps.PNG Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds 456.PNG 457.PNG 459.PNG 461.PNG 465.PNG 469.PNG 474.PNG 476.PNG 484.PNG 489.PNG 491.PNG And Down the Stretch Comes Murder 1running.PNG 2bully.PNG 3jimmy called.PNG 5cautchiou.png 7flashback.PNG 8shawn going to traak.PNG 10talking to horce.PNG 12shawn with gus.PNG 22shawn talking to young shawn.PNG 24shawn and gus.PNG 25in interigation.PNG 27investigating.png 32shawn.png 37shawn riding a horce.png 40talking to cops.png 41picture.png 42in flashback.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder 2in trouble.png 3gus hiding.png 6a case.png 7friends.png 10pretenting to be a psychic.png 13gus.png 14shawn and gus's unlcle.png 15pretenting to be a psychic.png 17vision.png 18investigating.png 21new job.png 24uy.png 26.png 28talking to juliet.png 29suprised at what he is wearing.png 31working togheter.png 32saying goodbuy.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 1chess game.png 2client.png 4new clients.png 7back to school.png 8talking t clients.png 11shawn and gus in class.png 15talking about case.png 16suspects house.png 17foul play.png 25vision.png 27psych class room.png 30 rematch.png 31shawn and his dad.png Rob-a-Bye Baby 002.PNG Top secret.PNG 015.PNG Buzz.PNG BuzzDump1.PNG Calling.PNG 031.PNG 032.PNG Marry.PNG 043.PNG Juliet22.PNG 053whispering.PNG Welcome.PNG Bounty Hunters! Young shawn.PNG Assignment.PNG Dwayne works loose of the cuffs.png 044.PNG Shawn spencer.png 057.PNG Upsidedown.PNG 066.PNG Dad and son.PNG Best friends.PNG 084.PNG Gusy.png Carlton.PNG 097.PNG Juliet and shawn.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy 1lost gus's new ball.png 3present of mcnab.png 4present to lassie.png 5.png 8presents in stockings.png 11dead neighbor.png 12shawn investigating.png 15parent watching them work a case.png 21three hours without fighting.png 23investigating.png 24mowing their lawn.png 26going to clear their name.png 31gus and shawn.png 35case solved.png 38gus and his parents.png There's Something About Mira 2he is going to posin her.png 4trying to get his attention.png 6can't belive you got married.png 11its so good to see you.png 6can't belive you got married.png 14cant go to a wedding.png 20shawn listening in.png 21shawn listening in2.png 25golfing.png 26spying.png 27acting cool.png Dis-Lodged Sh1.png sh2.png Sh3 (2).png Sh3.png Season Three Ghosts Shawn0001.png Shawn0002.png Shawn0004.png Shawn0007.png Shawn0008.png Shawn009.png Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller? Shawn0 .png Shawn02.png Shawn03.png Shawn04.png Shawn05.png Shawn06.png Shawn07.png Shawn08.png Shawn9.png Shawn10.png Shawn11.png Talk Derby to Me Daredevils! ShawnS01.png ShawnS02.png ShawnS03.png ShawnS04.png ShawnS05.png ShawnS06.png ShawnS07.png ShawnS08.png [ The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable]] [ Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered!]] SpencerS01.png SpencerS02.png SpencerS03.png SpencerS04.png SpencerS05.png SpencerS06.png SpencerS07.png SpencerS08.png SpencerS010.png There Might Be Blood Talk Derby To Me SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png Sh4.png Sh5.png Gus Walks Into a Bank Into bank Shawn1.png Into bank Shawn2.png Into bank Shawn3.png Into Bank Shawn4.png Into bank shawn5.png Into Bank Shawn6.png Into Bank shawn7.png Into Bank shawn8.png Into bank shawn9.png into bank shawn10.png Christmas Joy CJ Shawn1.png CJ Shawn2.png CJ Shawn3.png CJ Shawn4.png CJ Shawn5.png CJ Shawn6.png CJ Shawn7.png CJ Shawn8.png CJ Shawn9.png Six Feet Under the Sea ShawnSpencer2.png ShawnSpencer3 (2).png ShawnSpencer4.png ShawnSpencer5.png ShawnSpencer6.png ShawnSpencer7.png ShawnSpencer8.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing shawnn1.png shawnn2.png shawnn3.png shawnn4.png shawnn5.png shawnn6.png shawnn7.png Shawnn8.png Shawnn9.png Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It Shawn1.png Shawn2.png Shawn3.png Shawn4.png Shawn5.png shawn6.png Shawn7.png Shawn8.png http://psychusa.wikia.com/wiki/Any_Given_Friday_Night_at_10pm,_9pm_CentralAny Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central SS01.png SS02.png SS03.png SS04.png SS05.png SS06.png SS07.png SS08.png Truer Lies ShawnS1.png ShawnS2.png ShawnS3.png ShawnS4.png ShawnS5.png ShawnS6.png ShawnS7.png ShawnS8.png ShawnS9.png ShawnS10.png Tuesday the 17th Shawnn1mm.png Shawnn2xx.png Shawnn466.png Shawnn5uu.png Shawnn6777.png Shawnn833.png Shawnn9nnnnn.png shawnn10.png An Evening With Mr. Yang SpencerS1.png SpencerS2.png SpencerS3.png SpencerS4.png SpencerS5.png SpencerS6.png SpencerS7.png SpencerS8.png SpencerS10.png SpencerS11.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 02.png Ext BC 04.png Ext BC 06.png Ext BC 19.png Ext BC 23.png Ext BC 25.png Ext BC 31.png Ext BC 33.png Ext BC 38.png Ext BC 41.png Ext BC 47.png Ext BC 49.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 81.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet SSpencer002.png SSpencer003.png SSpencer004.png SSpencer006.png SSpencer007.png SSpencer008.png SSpencer009.png SSpencer0010.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Shawn00016.png Shawn00021.png Shawn0003.png Shawn000422.png Shawn0005.png Shawn0006.png Shawn0007223.png Shawn0009.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECshawn1.png NECshawn2.png NECshawn3.png NECshawn4.png NECshawn5.png NECshawn7.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBShawn1.png CDBshawn2.png CDBshawn3.png CDBshawn4.png CDBshawn5.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries